


Безопаснее не видеть

by cardamon



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: бета - daana





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета - daana

Молчание длилось так долго, что Макисима успел заскучать. Наконец он услышал, как тихо скрипнуло кресло.  
Чхве прошептал:  
— Гото-сан согласен.  
Рука легла Макисиме на плечо и направила к выходу. В лицо пахнуло сыростью — это открылась дверь на лестницу. Макисима подумал о том, чтобы сорвать с глаз плотную повязку, — необходимое условие при встрече с Гото-саном, — но Чхве уже потянул его за собой, забормотав на ухо:  
— Он возьмет треть от продажи. И еще таблетки — для нас за полцены, проверить, как пойдут.  
Макисима задел пальцами дверную створку и остановился.  
— Еще одна дверь? Мы не проходили здесь, когда поднимались наверх.  
— Так быстрее. И безопаснее. Гото-сан согласен взять нас в долю, но он может и передумать — если ему что-то не понравится. Тут везде камеры. Не трогайте повязку, данна. — Чхве перехватил Макисиму за запястье. — Ничего не видеть — тоже безопаснее.  
— Конечно, — согласился Макисима и сделал шаг.  
Чхве одной рукой держал его за руку, а другой — подталкивал в спину. Его ладонь прижималась к лопаткам, иногда соскальзывая ниже — совсем не случайно, подумал Макисима. Гладила, изучала — тут впадина, тут — изгиб, здесь твердые кости, здесь — кожа, под которой вдруг начинает лихорадочно биться пульс.  
— Сейчас будут ступеньки. Теперь пригните голову, тут низкий потолок, — говорил Чхве — а его пальцы тем временем забирались под выпущенную над ремнем рубашку и трогали голую кожу.  
Так уверенно, что захотелось узнать — что же дальше?  
— Теперь направо. И осторожней, данна.  
Макисима не послушался. Шагнув вперед, он схватил Чхве за плечи и потянул к себе.  
— Если ты о таблетках, то поздно осторожничать. — Макисима наугад ткнулся губами, задел нос и щеку, выдохнул в приоткрытый рот: — Через неделю Гото-сан будет есть у меня с рук.  
— Лишь бы пальцы не откусил, — сказал Чхве и расстегнул на брюках Макисимы верхнюю пуговицу.  
Дрочил он быстро и небрежно — двигал кулаком вверх-вниз, дышал Макисиме в плечо и целовал шею над воротником. Внутри все плавилось, текло, и, как будто чувствуя это, Чхве остановился — и сдернул с глаз Макисимы повязку.  
Сказал:  
— Мы возле выхода. Здесь нет камер.  
Пальцы его сжались, заставляя Макисиму вздрогнуть и судорожно вытянуться.  
— В следующий раз, — сквозь зубы сказал Макисима, — камер не будет нигде.


End file.
